


Daedalus, the sun

by lei (generic_user_25)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Kinda, Mythology - Freeform, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_user_25/pseuds/lei
Summary: George knows the story of Icarus. Who doesn’t?They sing of his tale, of his glorious escape, of his tragic death.They do not speak of Daedalus.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), unless you wanna interpret it like that idc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Daedalus, the sun

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of starting a series reflecting on the DreamSMP characters' connections with Greek (and possibly other) mythological stories. idk tho, leave any reflections and ideas in comments pls :D  
> ALSO THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY alright enjoy  
> Vaguely based off of the 'Icarus laughed' poem: https://wearealsoboats.tumblr.com/post/51761202038

Some say Icarus laughed as he fell.

Others say he screamed in pain.

They say he cried out, whether in fear or in joy, the gods will never tell. 

They whisper of how he smiled at the heavens, how he thrashed from the grasp of the seas, how he sank to the ocean floor, running from the hands of one captor to another.

They sing of his tale, of his glorious escape, of his tragic death.

They do not speak of Daedalus. 

The architect. The genius. The mastermind.

Through his wings Icarus took flight. Through his words Icarus soared through the skies. Through his cries Icarus plummeted.

Through his words Icarus lived on.

Is the sun at fault for the tragedy? For it was by its heat that the wax melted and Icarus broke. For it was by its light that he flew to close and found the heavens he was so desperately searching for.

Or was it Daedalus? For it was by his actions that Icarus was trapped and forced to escape. For it was by his failure that Icarus fell and died, only legends to keep his legacy.

Or was it the fault of Icarus himself? Was it by his hubris that he found himself seeking out the splendor of light? Was it by his foolishness for ignoring Daedalus’ cries and soaring beyond what man was supposed to ever achieve?

Was it his own fault for daring to touch Daedalus’ deadly machines, for daring to reach for the sun’s fiery light?

* * *

George knows the story of Icarus. Who doesn’t?

The warning tale of the boy who flew too close to the sun, of his reckless soar through the air and his naïve belief that he would never die.

Of his eventual plummet to his death.

Of how he smiled in the face of danger, grinned at his executioner, and embraced death with open arms and laughing eyes.

George thinks he knows why, sometimes.

He thinks of the ways he watched, with wondrous eyes and aching curiosity, as  _ he _ leaped across gaps longer than most men could imagine. Of how  _ he _ thought at speeds that nobody could ever comprehend. Of how  _ he  _ created beautiful, beautiful things that would lead to the destruction of George himself. 

_ He _ glowed with power, his ethereal beauty attracting all and any to stare into burning eyes, leading moths and men alike to their demise. 

_ He _ burned brightly.  _ He _ created beauty.  _ Him. Him. Him. _

It was  _ him _ who would be George’s downfall.

If George was Icarus, was Dream the unforgiving sun or the hapless inventor? 

Dream. When you seem him at first, he seems like he’s blazing with righteous fire. Ready to yell and claw and bite and bleed for… for what? For the sake of fanning the flame, of burning the pyre. The sun in all its blazing glory.

But then. But then you see his utter  _ genius _ . And it is terrifying, how smart the man is. He creates, yes, he created the server, the lands, the very world they live in. His creations bring life, bring glory, bring fame for whoever uses them. The genius inventor, creator of works beyond imagination.

But his fires bring destruction.

And his inventions bring death.

* * *

He remembers how it started.

When Dream reached out his hand, told him how he was going to rise to the top, said, “Come with me, George.” 

When George took his hands.

When Icarus donned his wings.

* * *

But sometimes George thinks of the way Dream has climbed, further and further and further. Always reaching for the next goal, the next step, the next way to soar high above all who had doubted him before. He flies towards the metaphorical sun with about as much caution as a duckling stumbling across a raging highway. He cares not of the wreckage he leaves behind, only the fact that he knows he has to get there and that he will, or die trying. He then, George supposes, would fit the best in the role of Icarus himself.

Was it only brash recklessness when he claimed to care about discs, just objects, more than anything or anyone else?

Was it only innocent naivety when he believed that George would support his actions?

Was it only childish dependency when he sees Dream stumble in the middle of his speeches, turning to his side and reaching out a hand for friends who now stood against him?

Perhaps Icarus knew what he was doing when he left the world behind. Perhaps he knew when he fell, his story would not die with him. Perhaps he knew he would reach his sun one day, as the word of his plight spread through whispers and gasps, as the people mourned his tragedy.

Perhaps that was his goal all along. 

But the common thing about Icaruses, George decides, that connects all of the stories and rumors and myths. 

He grasps his sword and pushes himself to his feet. He looks at the wreckage of the community home. He squints up at the glaring sun and at the depths of the water down below.

_ The thing about Icaruses is that they will always fall _ . 

And with his sword in hand and his friends at his side, GeorgeNotFound sets off to chase a Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> AJKGFGLJKH SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST PUN HAHA I HAD TO


End file.
